Want it hard - Burning War
by Stelpa
Summary: "C'est la guerre depuis que l'Activité a commencé. On ne sait pas d'où ça viens, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, c'est qu'on se bat. Et qu'on gagnera. Et bordel, la technologie n'est putain de pas fiable." Le monde est à feu et à sang. Seuls subsistent les résistants. C'est la guerre et ils veulent la gagner.
1. Le bunker Delta

**Titre :**_ Want it hard -_ Burning War

**Auteur:** Stelpa

/!\ Présence de :

-torture physique et mentale

-séquestration

-guerre

-relations sexuelles non consenties (non détaillées)

Le titre vient de la chanson _"Oh no!"_ de Marina and the Diamonds.

* * *

Avec un grognement de rage, Stark rechargea sa mitraillette. Il jeta un regard derrière la carcasse de voiture où il s'était abrité. Ça grouillait d'ennemis. Et Norton qui ne répondait toujours pas ! Il jura puis prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de sa cachette et de se mettre à tirer. Il entendit avec satisfaction les grognements de souffrance des ennemis qu'il avaient touché. Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser derrière la voiture détruite avant qu'une roquette ne fasse exploser une portion de route devant lui et projette des éclats partout.

Il tenta encore une fois, sans succès, d'activer sa radio pour contacter... qui que soient ceux qui dirigeaient tout ce merdier. Il jeta son chargeur vide au loin avant d'en placer un nouveau dans la mitraillette. Son dernier. Il se leva brusquement avant de faire feu sur l'escadron qui se cachait de l'autre côté de la barricade de voitures, puis se rebaissa rapidement.

Soudain, il entendit un grésillement dans son oreillette et remercia la technologie d'être finalement un minimum fiable. Il eut une pensée amère pour son ancien lui qui ne jurait que par cette même technologie qui leur faisait défaut. Son visage se crispa en un rictus cynique. Il avait l'impression que c'était il y a un siècle. Ou deux.

-_Stark..krshhh...où...vous ?_

-À l'angle de la Trente-neuvième !

-_Krshhhh...combien ?_

-Voulez pas être plus précis ? Zéro chargeur, vingt ennemis !

-_...arrivons !_

-C'pas trop tôt, grogna-t-il avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

Il vida ce qui restait de son chargeur en une rafale apparemment meurtrière si on se fiait aux cris des assaillants. Il entendit avec soulagement les pales de l'hélice de l'hélicoptère rugir au-dessus de lui. Il poussa un grognement de souffrance quand le dernier barreau de l'échelle s'écrasa sur son front levé vers le ciel. Il s'y suspendit en suppliant tout ce qui existait qu'on ne le tire pas comme un pigeon pendant qu'il remontait. Il fit jouer ses muscles qui répondirent avec efficacité malgré les heures passées à combattre.

Il se laissa choir sur le sol métallique de l'hélicoptère, jetant sa mitraillette loin de lui en prenant une grande inspiration. Encore une demi-heure et il y serait passé. Il sentit à peine l'infirmier défaire son gilet pare-balles. Par contre, la rasade d'alcool qu'on lui versa sur l'impact de balle de son épaule, il la sentit. Ainsi que la pince à épiler qui trifouilla dans sa chair brûlée à la recherche de la balle et l'aiguille qui le recousit. Il se laissa faire sans protester, profitant avec plaisir du vent sur son visage griffé et couvert de poussière et de sang.

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux en sentant l'hélicoptère se poser. Il se redressa vivement en se saisissant de sa mitraillette, salua de la tête l'infirmier pour le remercier et courut jusqu'à la porte blindée du bunker de fortune planté en plein milieu de Central Park dont la moitié des arbres avaient été arrachés. Courbé en deux, essuyant les tirs nourris des ennemis, il frappa six coups secs à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le visage fermé d'un soldat.

Il descendit l'escalier métallique au pas de course pour se retrouver au centre de l'Activité. C'est ainsi que ceux « d'en haut » appelaient cette guerre. L'Activité. Cette putain d'Activité qui rendait le monde fou. Et qui ne les préoccupaient pas tant que ça, ceux d'en haut. Parce que sinon, ils auraient à bouffer tous les jours dans ce bunker. Parce que sinon, il n'y aurait pas de guerre.

Il répondit au salut de deux soldats qu'il connaissait, pressa l'épaule de l'agent Williams qui sanglotait dans son coin. Stark était là lorsque son mari avait été réduit en bouillit par un tir de roquette. Sa mitraillette sous le bras, il traversa la foule d'agents du SHIELD, de soldats de l'armée, de la Navy, de la CIA, tout ce qui constituait autrefois la défense de ce pays dévasté par la guerre.

Il atteint finalement la porte qui se trouvait au fond du bunker et qui abritait l'infirmerie, les laboratoires, les salles « d'interrogatoire » et les bureaux. Il fit, comme d'habitude, abstraction des gémissements des blessés et des hurlements déchirants des « interrogés » puis pénétra dans le laboratoire. Il s'approcha des deux personnes en blouse blanche qui cachait à peine leur treillis militaire et qui semblaient diriger la nuée de scientifiques qui s'agitaient près des paillasses et des pièces mécaniques.

Il tapota l'épaule du plus grand des deux qui se retourna vers lui, l'expression fermée. Qui s'éclaira immédiatement d'un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut Stark. Il lui fit une brève accolade avant que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait ne se jette dans ses bras sous le rire de Stark.

-Content de voir que tu rentres encore en un seul morceau, dit Banner.

-Que veux-tu, il en faut plus pour me mettre à genoux !

-Arrêtes de plaisanter avec ça Tony, dit Jane Foster.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas, ma laborantine !

Stark s'attarda une seconde sur le visage de son ami. Banner avait été un temps sur le terrain, comme lui. Mais les ennemis avaient trouvé un... truc, une arme chimique contenue dans des bombes sous pression qui neutralisaient Hulk. Le premier jour où ils s'en étaient servit, bien sûr que Banner ne savait pas ce que c'était. Alors il s'était avancé, suintant la rage. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à rétrécir pour retrouver taille humaine, les ennemis avaient tiré un missile en plein cœur de la zone où il se trouvait. Un éclat avait volé vers Banner.

Il avait encore à moitié sa forme d'Hulk alors il n'avait pas été tant touché que ça. Mais l'éclat avait déchira son visage de sa tempe droite au coin de son œil gauche. Banner avait désormais une boursouflure rosée qui traversait la moitié de son visage, il était aveugle de l'œil droit et privé de terrain.

Stark le plaignait. Lui risquait peut-être sa vie tous les jours mais Banner devait se sentir putain d'impuissant, confiné dans ce laboratoire à concevoir des armes chimiques en priant pour que ses amis reviennent en un seul morceau.

Stark quitta la zone de recherche pour les bureaux. Il toqua à la porte vitrée des locaux de l'armée. Il y avait six gestionnaires dans le bunker qui régissaient l'escadron de Central Park. L'escadron Delta. Celui qu'on appelait en cas d'urgence. Et qu'on était presque sûr de ne pas voir rentrer.

D'abord, l'armée. Stark y avait été affecté après que Rhodey soit mort. Ils avaient besoin d'une liaison combattante entre le SHIELD et eux. Une liaison. Liaison Stark. À mourir de rire.

Le SHIELD, évidemment. Sur l'équipe Avengers, il n'y avait plus que Barton et Romanoff qui y étaient rattaché. Barton était dans le coma depuis trois mois et Romanoff en charge de la zone « d'interrogatoire » du bunker.

La Navy, presque l'armée, mais pas vraiment. Ils étaient responsable de la logistique. Et s'en tiraient à merveille. Ils n'avaient pas perdu un centimètre de terrain depuis plus de six mois.

La CIA contrôlait les communications, la recherche de nouvelles armes, la technologie, etc. Tout ce qui n'était pas fiable en fait. Et eux se chiaient merveilleusement.

Enfin, il y avait le GOW. Le nom avait été donné en référence à un jeu vidéo qui avait plu, un temps. Gods Of War. Les Dieux de la Guerre. Thor et Loki en faisaient parti. Ainsi qu'une centaine de divinités dispersées dans la ville. Eux deux étaient rattaché à l'escadron Delta. Comme tous les Avengers en fait. Ils avaient des capacités, autant qu'elles servent l'escadron qui-sert-à-tout. Là où on en avait le plus besoin.

Une voix qui lui demandait d'enter le tira de sa rêverie. Il poussa la porte vitrée et s'assit parcouru du regard les bureaux de l'armée où une vingtaine de personnes, la bouche contre le micro et la main sur l'oreillette, conseillaient les combattants encore sur le terrain. Stark s'approcha d'une table au fond où était assis un jeune homme blond d'une trentaine d'années. Il s'assit dans la chaise à côté de lui et attendit qu'il eu reposé son micro.

-Tu répondais plus Norton, commença Stark.

-Ouais, je sais. On m'a coupée la ligne.

-Qui, on ?

-Ceux d'en haut. Ils m'ont dit qu'on avait plus grave à s'occuper que toi.

-Ah ouais ? J'aurais pu crever putain !

-Je sais Stark, j'suis désolé.

-Ouais, tant pis. Ça te causait de quoi là dedans ?

Norton prit une grande inspiration. Stark fronça les sourcils. Norton était dans l'armée depuis plus de dix ans et avait été affecté aux bureaux parce qu'il était paraplégique à la suite d'une balle tirée dans sa colonne vertébrale. Et jamais, jamais Stark ne l'avait vu nerveux.

-Tu veux pas savoir, j'te jure.

-Norton.., gronda Stark.

-C'est... écoutes, tu devrais voir ça avec le SHIELD.

-Oh bordel, pas eux, gémit-il.

Avec un soupir et un hochement de tête pour Norton, il se leva et traversa les bureaux en sens inverse. Il ferrait son rapport plus tard, merde... Et peut-être qu'il songerait à se laver aussi. Il sortit par la porte vitrée et toqua à la même porte située quelques mètres sur sa droite. Après la demande d'entrer, il alla se planter devant le bureau de Fury.

Le Colonel le regarda de son unique œil où planait une lueur... d'espoir ? Stark haussa un sourcil et s'assit en face de Fury. Celui-ci le contempla longuement, faisant l'inventaire de ses blessures, probablement. Fury pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Stark savait que lui et les autres Avengers avaient une place privilégiée grâce à lui. Et qu'il les surveillaient un peu quand même.

-Y s'passe quoi Fury ? Pourquoi ceux d'en haut lui on demandé de m'lâcher ?

-Quand reparlerez-vous normalement, Stark ? Les tabloïds en feraient des gorges chaudes.

-Vous plaisantez là ? On est en guerre Colonel. M'en branle des tabloïds. Alors ?

-Il est revenu.

-Il comme... ce « il » ?

-Lui-même.

-Où est-il ?

Fury se tourna et frappa un coup sec sur la porte boisée derrière lui, celle que Stark savait accéder aux bureaux de ceux d'en haut. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de haute stature aux muscles puissants et aux yeux azur. Captain America était de retour.

Stark se leva calmement et contourna le bureau de Fury, sous le regard méfiant de ce dernier. Tout le monde s'était tu dans les bureaux du SHIELD, sans que Stark s'en aperçoive. Il se planta face à Rogers. Celui-ci s'avança en ouvrant les bras pour faire un accolade au génie.

Stark le fixa de son regard vide où tourbillonnait les restes de la guerre qui se déroulait au dessus. Puis il tira le couteau de chasse qui pendait à sa ceinture et le planta dans le ventre de Rogers sans aucun état d'âme, faisant jaillir un flot de sang poisseux qui tâcha le sol carrelé.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous aura plu !

Quelques informations tout de même :

*Il n'y aura peut-être pas de couples, cela dépendra du déroulement du scénario

*Il y aura de nombreux O.C.

*Très peu probable mais envisageable DeathFic.

Si vous n'êtes toujours pas découragés pour lire cette histoire, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

**Stelpa :)**


	2. Rogers

Okay, je plaide coupable. Je suis incapable d'attendre pour publier quand c'est déjà écrit. Donc désormais, je publierais... quand ça sera écrit.

* * *

Rogers se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, le sang s'échappant de sa blessure béante. Stark tourna le couteau dans la chair avant de l'arracher et de laisser le blond s'écrouler sur le sol. Fury ne réagit pas. Il savait que ça allait se passer comme ça. Il était content que Stark n'ai pas décidé de le tuer. Il en aurait été capable en plus.

Rogers gémissait doucement au sol pendant que le sérum qui courait dans ses veines restaurait les dégâts infligés par le couteau. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut en état de se lever. Il se redressa donc, tremblotant, levant un regard perdu sur Stark. Celui-ci eut un rictus méprisant puis cracha aux pieds de Rogers avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce. Il prit la porte à sa gauche pour retourner dans les bureaux de l'armée. Il se laissa choir dans la chaise à côté du fauteuil roulant de Norton, le visage crispé par la colère.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai lâché ?

- Ouais... j'en reviens pas que cet enculé réapparaisse après toutes ces années.

- Apparemment, ils l'ont retrouvé dans une île du Pacifique, tranquillement installé avec femme et enfants. Coupé de la vie extérieure, évidemment. Donc il n'est au courant de rien. T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a débarqué ici.

- Ça me tue que ce fumier ait passé tout ce temps pénard avec sa pétasse pendant que nous on se battait et on crevait. Putain ! cria-t-il en frappant violemment du poing sur la table de transmissions de Norton.

Le blond le regarda avec compréhension. Il avait tout entendu sur la relation qui avait autrefois unis tous les Avengers. Et Rogers... Rogers avait tout foutu en l'air. Maintenant il était revenu et Norton priait pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas au Bunker de l'escadron Delta. Pour sa propre sécurité. Et pour celle de tout le bunker en fait. Romanoff et Stark en colère, c'était pas vraiment une chose à expérimenter, surtout vu leur poste à tous les deux.

Norton fronça les sourcils en voyant la grimace de douleur sur le visage de son coéquipier. Il commença carrément à s'inquiéter quand il vit que Stark portait la main à son réacteur. C'était un autre sujet tabou ça, le réacteur. Avant le début de l'Activité, après l'attaque du Mandarin en fait, Stark avait trouvé comment se débarrasser de son réacteur. Et l'avait fait. Il eut alors une prothèse pour combler le trou dans sa poitrine et se portait bien.

Puis l'Activité avait commencé. Et lors de la première attaque, un ennemi implanta un micro-obus dans le plastron d'une des armures IronMan. L'obus avait explosé, le shrapnel avait réintégré sa place dans la poitrine de Stark. Et il avait dû se construire un nouveau réacteur avec les moyens du bord.

La machine déraillait parfois mais ne l'avait jamais fait autant que maintenant, à en juger par l'intensité de la douleur qui se lisait sur les traits de Stark. Norton passa la main sous la table, à la recherche des interrupteurs en cas d'urgence. Quand il sentit sous ses doigts les initiales du GOW, il appuya fermement sur le bouton. En une dizaine de secondes, Loki était là. Chaque membre du GOW était affilié à une équipe de l'armée ou de la Navy. On leur avait donné Loki parce qu'il était le seul capable de soigner Stark sans causer de dommages à son réacteur. Mais l'animosité entre les deux hommes était palpable, même si elle n'égalait pas celle entre Barton et Loki par exemple, lorsque le premier était encore conscient.

Le dieu s'accroupit devant le fauteuil de Stark qui commençait à convulser. Il défit rapidement les velcros du gilet pare-balles de Stark puis arracha presque les boutons pressions de sa veste. Il sortit une lame fine d'une pochette fixée à sa cuisse et lacera le tee-shirt du génie pour avoir accès au réacteur. La peau autours du cylindre de métal était violette et si brûlante que Loki recula vivement sa main après l'avoir touché.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils et se pressa les tempes du bout des doigts. Puis il apposa sa main sur le réacteur et une lumière verte pulsa légèrement sous sa paume, rafraîchissant la peau et réparant les tissus brûlés. Stark poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la douleur reflua et fit un vague sourire de remerciement au dieu qui acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans les bureaux du GOW.

Stark passa un doigt distrait sur les cicatrices qui entouraient le réacteur puis referma sa veste treillis et remit son gilet pare-balles. Il lança un long regard à Norton, une ombre de question dans le regard. Le blond éclata de rire avant de hocher la tête avec conviction. Stark lui fit une pichenette sur le front avant de sourire et de se lever. Oui, Norton avait raison. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Il sortit du bureau de l'armée et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. C'est là que se trouvaient les deux seules douches du bunker. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper et les deux infirmières le contemplèrent en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant sûrement si il venait pour une énième blessure. Stark les rassura d'un regard et se dirigea vers la porte de bois au fond de la pièce. Il pénétra dans l'étroite cabine et commença à se déshabiller, contemplant ce que l'Activité avait fait de lui.

Il se mit face au miroir qui couvrait une portion du mur et se détailla, comme il le faisait à chaque douche malheureusement trop rares tant l'eau était rationnée. Ils avaient vingt litres d'eau froide par personne et par jour. Pour se doucher ET pour boire. Autant vous dire qu'ils se douchaient quand... ils y pensaient.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était tout sauf flatteur, surtout comparé à son ancienne apparence. Il avait les cheveux très courts, presque ras. Il était interdit d'avoir plus de deux centimètres sur la tête, à cause de la vermine. Femmes comprises. Ses yeux mordorés étaient ternes mais brûlaient des horreurs qu'il contemplait chaque jour. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses pommettes saillantes, l'énergie qu'il dépensait tous les jours au combat étant trop élevée par rapport à ce qu'il mangeait. Il avait toutefois conservé sa petite barbiche.

Il avait les épaules bien plus larges, les biceps et les abdominaux bien plus développés. Il avait désormais une musculature sèche et dure qui traduisait une grande force physique. Son réacteur brillait d'une faible lueur bleutée, éclairant l'immense boursouflure qui déchirait son torse de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. Vestige de son premier combat, quand il avait encore confiance en la technologie. Il avait également la sensation d'avoir prit quelques centimètres. Ou alors l'armée l'avait fait se tenir plus droit.

Avec un soupir, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau glaciale qui fouetta son corps noué et fourbu. Il lâcha échappa un gémissement de bien-être en sentant toute la crasse partir avec l'eau. Il se frotta vigoureusement, sans savon évidemment, pénurie oblige. Quand il eut vaguement compté deux minutes, il sortit de sous la douche. Il lui restait sans doute assez d'eau dans son cota pour boire un coup. Il se sécha rapidement et renfila ses vêtements couverts de poussière et de sang séché. Ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se change, il repartirait au combat dans une ou deux heures.

C'était son quotidien depuis le début de l'Activité, quinze ans plus tôt. Il jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas prit une ride. C'était l'une des malédictions apportées par les ennemis.

* * *

Le mystère s'épaissit ! Qu'est-ce que l'Activité, hum ? Pourquoi ne vieillisse-t-ils pas ? Où était Rogers ? Avez-vous des hypothèses, ça m'intéresserais de les connaître ?

A la prochaine,

Stelpa.


	3. L'unité B

Norton verrouilla son oreillette sur le canal sécurisé (autant que puisse l'être un canal en ces temps troublés) qui le reliait à Stark. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le logiciel de l'armée qui suivait le GPS intégré dans le poignet de Stark. Personne n'avait la puce GPS au même endroit pour que les ennemis ne puissent pas les enlever si ils faisaient un prisonnier. Ainsi, si ils amenaient un homme dans leur base, le Bunker savait immédiatement où celle-ci se trouvait.

Quand le point bleu se mit à clignoter sur son écran, il se rencogna dans son fauteuil et attendit que le camion blindé dépose Stark dans la zone de combat avec l'escadron Delta. Stark était le commandant de l'escadron. Pas seulement de la partie de l'armée, mais de tout le Bunker en fait. Il ne le cédait en autorité qu'au Chef des Armées et à ceux d'en haut. Même Fury était sous son commandement, ce qui faisait toujours hurler de rire Stark lorsqu'on le lui rappelait.

Stark. Norton bénissait le jour où on lui avait affecté Stark comme équipier. Il était alors un réserviste de l'armée qui ne servait pas à grand-chose, blessé avant même le début de l'Activité et appelé parce qu'on manquait de personnel. Et puis Stark avait prit le commandement du Bunker Delta et il avait cherché un coéquipier. Il avait d'abord voulu prendre Romanoff mais elle avait refusé, préférant être avec Barton ce que Stark avait parfaitement comprit et accepté.

Puis il avait croisé Norton dans un couloir. Il lui avait demandé son nom et son grade. Andy Norton, monsieur Stark. Soldat, monsieur Stark. Le génie avait acquiescé et lui avait demandé de le suivre. Et Norton s'était retrouvé à la table la plus proche de la porte qui menait vers ceux d'en haut. Et coéquipier de Tony Stark. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Maintenant, il avait un ami -Stark- et il servait enfin à quelque-chose. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension quand il vit que le point bleu était dans la zone de combat. Il ne bougeait plus et clignotait sur place. Ça avait commencé.

Dans les bureaux du GOW, Potts se morfondait. Elle savait que Stark devait encore être en plein dans les combats, risquant sa peau contre cette menace qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis maintenant quinze ans. Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas d'être ici, entourée de dieux et de déesses, collaborant avec un ancien ennemi de la Terre. Mais les temps avaient bien changés. Et Potts était contente de les avoirs ces dieux. Parce que sinon, cela ferait longtemps que l'Activité aurait prit le dessus.

Les ennemis contrôlaient déjà plus de la moitié du monde. L'Europe de l'Est et la France avaient été pris de force. Les dirigeants avaient tenté de lutter mais tous étaient morts et la population tremblait de peur. L'Espagne et le Portugal avaient préféré coopérer et accueillaient les troupes de l'Activité. L'Angleterre et l'Écosse résistaient encore mais l'Irlande avait capitulé. D'ailleurs, le Bunker Epsilon était en liaison direct avec l'Angleterre et les aidaient à repousser l'ennemi autant que faire se peut.

La Chine coopérait, ainsi que les pays d'Amérique Latine. Le Japon, les deux Corée et le Russie étaient en résistance, ainsi que les États-Unis. Quand aux pays d'Afrique, l'Activité ne s'y était même pas intéressé. L'Inde avait coopéré, tandis que le Moyen-Orient s'était battus mais avait perdu. En bref, le monde courrait à sa perte. Et Potts contemplait ça avec les autres, en maudissant le jour où l'Activité et les ennemis étaient arrivés.

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son bureau. Elle avait vu Loki quitter la pièce précipitamment, le voyant sur son bureau clignotant d'une lumière rouge. Cela avait beau s'être passé plusieurs heures auparavant, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller demander à Loki comment allait Stark. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais elle avait d'autres responsabilités. Comme sauver le monde, entre autres. Et ça, ça incombait malheureusement à tout le monde en ces temps troublés.

Elle toucha d'un geste distrait son visage exempt de rides. Ne pas vieillir. Le rêve de tout le monde. Mais les ennemis avaient bien comprit que cela causerait la perte de l'humanité. Les Hommes, avides d'immortalité, continueraient à faire des enfants et personne ne mourrait. Et la Terre serait surpeuplé.

- Potts ! l'interpella Loki

- Oui ?

- Mission d'intervention, secteur A.

- On part quand ?

- Dans dix minutes, on se retrouve aux escaliers du bunker.

Potts acquiesça avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les casiers installés le long du mur du bureau du GOW. Elle composa le code du sien avec une dextérité que conférait l'habitude et ouvrit la cloison métallique. Elle saisit rapidement son uniforme et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où se trouvaient le seul vestiaire collectif du bunker.

Potts enfila son uniforme qui se composait d'un baggy en treillis militaire et d'un tee-shirt vert d'eau portant les initiales du GOW, son nom brodé sur son sein et un immense B dans le dos. Chaque unité de chaque bureau avait un uniforme semblable qui se démarquait par de petits détails pour identifier les morts ou aider une personne de son unité. Le vert d'eau de son tee-shirt indiqué qu'elle était une femme (les gilets pare-balles cachant ce fait en général) et le B indiquait son unité dans le GOW.

En soupirant, elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux ras. Elle détestait cette coupe de cheveux mais en comprenait la nécessité. Elle enfila son gilet pare-balles, laça ses rangers et vérifia qu'elle portait bien sa plaque autours du cou. Elle attacha son holster à sa cuisse et y glissa son 9mm.

La jeune femme boucla sa ceinture à laquelle pendait une petite besace de cuir contenant une dose de morphine, une de cyanure et un flacon d'acide chlorhydrique. Ça pouvait toujours servir. Elle suspendit également quelques grenades à sa ceinture puis quitta le vestiaire avec un signe de tête pour ceux et celles qui s'y trouvaient encore. La pudeur n'existait plus.

Elle se dirigea au pas de course vers l'escalier, croisant au passage Banner et Foster qu'elle salua d'un sourire. Loki était déjà en haut des marches, habillé de la même manière qu'elle sauf que son tee-shirt était brun (signe qu'il était un homme) et qu'il portait un brassard rouge, étant le commandant de l'unité B. Loki aussi avait les cheveux ras et cela lui donnait l'air encore plus intimidant qu'avant. Elle aimait bien Loki et c'était un bon coéquipier, qui ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs mais faisait tout de même attention à ses hommes.

- On est les seuls de l'unité B sur ce coup ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Wagner et Munroe sont dans le secteur B en renfort.

- Et nous, c'est quoi cette mission ?

- Le Bunker Gamma a été attaqué et il s'agit de sortir les survivants des décombres, de les rapatrier au Bunker Epsilon et de faire dégager les ennemis.

- Rien que ça.

- Ouais, rien que ça.

Tous deux sourirent. C'était une étrange amitié qu'ils avaient, mais elle existait et elle leur permettait de tenir le coup. Le soldat en faction consulta sa montre puis leur fit signe de s'avancer. Ils se placèrent devant la porte et au signal du soldat, l'ouvrir rapidement avant de partir en courant vers le blindé qui les attendait devant le Bunker. Potts sursauta quand une balle siffla près de son oreille. Les tirs étaient toujours aussi nourris sur le Bunker Delta. Le Bunker-de-la-dernière-chance.

* * *

Bon, rien de très excitant dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain va être explosif, je vous le promet ! _En exclusivité :_ l'intervention de l'unité B, Tony Stark et l'Activité expliquée aux nuls.

**Allez, une petite review pour l'auteure :3 ?**

Bisous,

**Stelpa :)**


	4. Un homme à terre

Stark grogna. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait jamais vu aussi peu d'ennemis, surtout sur une zone où il intervenait. Il était un peu "l'appât" en fait. L'Activité se concentrait sur lui et laissait tranquille les autres unités qui pouvaient œuvrer en paix. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Les ennemis étaient ridiculement en sous-nombre. Et ça faisait peur à Stark. Parce que ça voulait dire que quelque-part, des centaines d'ennemis attaquaient une unité peut-être pas en état de se défendre.

Dans son oreillette, il entendait le son rassurant de la voix de Norton qui lui criait la position des ennemis quand il les repéraient avec le radars intégré à la lunette de la mitraillette de Stark. À sa droite, le commandant de l'unité B de la Navy aboyait ses ordres à ses hommes qui se déployaient sur ses côtés. En face de lui, deux ennemis pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Deux. Stark n'en revenait pas. C'en aurait été frustrant si il n'était pas si inquiet. D'une rafale, il tua les deux assaillants et se tourna vers le commandant. Un signe vers la droite et tout le monde se repliait derrière le murs effondré de ce qui fut un cinéma.

Puis une explosion retentit au bout de la rue où ils se trouvaient. Stark désigna trois soldats de l'unité C pour le suivre et tous les quatre partirent vers la source du bruit. Sous leurs yeux résignés, deux voitures flambaient en dégageant une abominable odeur de chair calcinée. C'était un nettoyage. Les ennemis faisaient souvent des prisonniers. Ils les gardaient quinze jours environ, parfois plus, souvent moins.

Ils pratiquaient des expériences sur eux. Ils essayaient de nouveaux produits, de nouvelles armes, pour savoir ce qui causait le plus de dégâts. Puis quand les « sujets » n'étaient plus bons à rien, ils les jetaient dans les rues et les brûlaient. Souvent dans les voitures comme ça l'explosion blessait parfois d'autres résistants et les ennemis faisaient d'une pierre, deux coups.

Soudain, la jeune femme à sa droite s'écroula en hurlant. L'un de ses coéquipiers s'agenouilla immédiatement près d'elle pendant que Stark et les deux autres formaient un cercle autours d'eux, cherchant la source du tir qui l'avait blessé. Les gémissements de la jeune femme sifflaient aux oreilles de Stark qui priait pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voir les autres tomber comme des mouches autours de lui alors qu'il n'avait rien.

Il fit jouer ses épaules et resserra sa prise sur son arme, grimaçant en sentant la plaie de sa blessure par balle arrivée plus tôt dans la journée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, vers la blessée. Ce qu'il vit manqua lui donner la nausée. Elle avait l'estomac ouvert, les entrailles à l'air libre, le sang s'échappant à gros bouillon de la charpie qu'était devenu son corps. Une roquette artisanale. Une _putain_ de roquette artisanale. De ces petits projectiles, emplis de clous, qui vous déchiraient un homme d'un seul coup. Et faisait souffrir, pendant de longues minutes.

Stark serra les dents en se demandant comment ça avait put en arriver là et sortit son browning. Il fit signe de la tête au soldat agenouillé de s'éloigner. Celui-ci ferma les yeux si fort que ses traits blanchirent et une larme roula le long de sa joue, s'écrasant sur le front noir de poussière de la jeune femme. Puis il se releva et se prit position, mettant en joue tout ce qu'il voyait bouger. Stark adressa une pensée à la nuit pour le soldat allongé là, victime d'une roquette artisanale. Et surtout d'une guerre qui n'en finissait pas.

Puis il leva son arme et visa le front, avant de tirer. Une balle entre les deux yeux. Il s'agenouilla, le temps de fermer les paupières de la morte.

- Norton.

- _Ouais ?_

- Un homme à terre.

- _..._

- Sally Smith. Unité C. Roquette artisanale.

- _C'est noté. D'autres pertes ?_

- Non.

Et juste comme ça, la conversation était terminée. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux. Les silences parlaient bien plus. Et le silence de Norton en disait plus long que bien des discours. On redoutait toujours que le mort soit une connaissance, un proche. Ça faisait toujours plus mal. Et ça alimentait la haine.

Le soldat endeuillé près de lui tira une rafale de balles tandis qu'un de ses coéquipiers envoyait une grenade qui fit exploser une portion d'un bâtiment. Et soudain, il n'y eut plus d'ennemis. Hébétés, tous trois coururent jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous où le reste de l'unité C était déjà chargé dans un blindé. Ils y montèrent également, avec un regard pour cette unité et son commandant qui comptaient, mortifiés, l'absence du retour d'un soldat. C'était la guerre.

Le blindé les déposa devant le bunker Delta et ils en sortirent au pas de course, comme d'habitude. Sur les trente mètres à découvert qu'ils parcoururent, l'un d'eux s'écroula, touché par une balle ennemie. Sans s'arrêter, Stark le saisit par le bras et le traîna vers le bunker, sous ses cris de douleur. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et tous s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Stark souleva le blessé et l'installa sur son épaule, courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie où un docteur se précipitait déjà au chevet du blessé. Le génie le laissa entre de bonnes mains et quitta la pièce aseptisée pour se rendre au bureau de l'armée. Il s'assit près de Norton, qui le contempla avec cette espèce de lueur dans les yeux qui donnait toujours envie de pleurer à Stark. Cette lueur qui disait « merci d'être de retour ».

- J'ai prévenu le frère du soldat Smith. Il ira signer le registre en fin de soirée au bunker Alpha.

- D'accord, tant mieux.

- Hum, Rogers veut te voir.

- T'es sérieux là ? Il me veut quoi encore, ce trou du cul ?

- Sais pas. Il est dans les bureaux de la Navy avec Foster. Banner est avec Romanoff, partis voir Barton

- Comment il va ?

- Des améliorations. Ça fait moins d'une semaine, donc encore quelques chances qu'il se réveille. Il a bougé les doigts, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

- Putain de bonne nouvelle. Je t'offre un verre.

Stark ouvrit le premier tiroir de la table de communication de Norton et débloqua le double fond qui cachait sa flasque de Jack's Daniel. Il en but une gorgée avant de la passer à Norton qui l'imita. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Potts alors que son réacteur le tiraillait doucement, pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire en fait. Elle qui était encore l'une des nombreuses preuves de la fiabilité pitoyable de la technologie. Potts... en mission sûrement.

Dans le secteur A, ce qui s'était un temps appelé Brooklyn. Potts et Loki étaient plaqués contre un mur, la respiration tenue, contemplant le bunker Gamma, planté au milieu de Prospect Park. Ce n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines fumantes et grinçantes, d'où filtraient les gémissements des centaines de blessés coincés en dessous.

Au pas de course, les deux coéquipiers coururent jusqu'aux ruines, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil autours d'eux pour vérifier l'absence des ennemis qui semblaient s'être enfuis. Ou du moins, êtres partis précipitamment. Ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre était en train de tout se prendre dans la figure.

Puis leur équipe parfaitement rodée se mit en place. Loki leva les deux mains et commença à murmurer des incantations qui devraient leur donner quatre-vingt secondes de répit pour fuir avant d'être touchés par les armes des ennemis. Pendant ce temps, Potts soulevait à deux mains un pan de mur qui devait peser plusieurs tonnes. Ah, les joies des virus...

Oui, Extremis n'avait pas quitté son corps. Tony avait vraiment essayé de la soigner et ils avaient cru que ça avait marché. Mais non. Extremis ravageait son corps, lui apportant d'incroyables capacités mais aussi d'affreuses douleurs. Et la technologie, dans toute sa superbe fiabilité, avait aggravé les choses.

Potts jeta au loin un énième morceau de béton alors que Loki finissait enfin son sort et venait l'aider. Lui, c'était un dieu. Il pouvait aisément soulever de tels poids. Il s'en ventait d'ailleurs. Après une remarque quand à sa condition de pauvre petite femme fragile, il se retrouva face contre terre, la joue cuisante, et une rousse furieuse qui menaçait de lui lancer le pic de métal retrouvé dans le béton armé. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Puis le premier bras perça la surface. Potts déblaya plus vite et sortit le premier cadavre de la journée. Joie et bonne humeur, vous dis-je. Elle le déposa délicatement plus loin, cassa sa plaque en deux et en glissa une partie dans une sacoche à sa ceinture. L'inventaire des pertes se ferrait plus tard.

Bientôt, Loki sortit également une jeune femme, la nuque brisée et le visage écrasé par une poutre. Même rituel, il cassa la plaque et allongea la jeune femme près de lui. Ils sortirent ainsi huit cadavres, plus horribles les uns que les autres, avant que le premier rescapé ne soit mit à jour.

Loki s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui lança un sort de soin mineur qui suffirait juste à le tenir en vie jusqu'au bunker Epsilon. Et la valse macabre reprit. Les blessés et les morts s'entassaient près des deux sauveurs qui trouvaient de plus en plus étrange que les ennemis ne les prennent pas d'assaut.

Quand ils eurent totalisé cent-cinq personnes, mortes ou vivantes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Il y en avait le nombre prévu. Du geste, Loki souleva tous les morts et les remis dans les débris du bunker. Puis Potts fit mugir le pouvoir dans ses veines et alors que ses pupilles viraient au doré, cracha par terre. Sa salive devint rougeoyante puis sembla battre à un rythme lent. Loki protégea d'un sort tous les survivants et une seconde plus tard, la salive se changeait en une immense déflagration qui détruisit le bunker et ses morts.

C'était une des conséquences fâcheuses, n'est-ce pas, de l'utilisation de la technologie. Elle était devenue une arme à elle seule.

La première partie de leur mission était terminée. Comme la partie « faire dégager les ennemis »n'avait pas lieu d'être, Loki contacta les membres du GOW du bunker Epsilon pour qu'ils viennent récupérer les blessés. Il lança un dernier sort de protection qui devrait suffire puis partit en courant, suivit de Potts. Tous deux longèrent un bâtiment jusqu'au premier croisement et montèrent sur la moto déposée là à leur attention. Pas de téléportation pour eux, Loki fusse-t-il là. Saloperie d'Activité, saloperie de technologie.

Loki fit tourner le moteur et adressa une pensée à sa fille, en Helheim. _Non, on ne viendra pas te voir aujourd'hui. J'en fais la promesse._ Puis il démarra en trombe, serrant les dents pour que les ennemis ne viennent pas les attaquer ainsi à découvert. Potts regarda derrière elle les flammèches qui léchaient les restes du bunker Gamma. Brooklyn avait faillit. Le secteur A était aux mains de l'ennemi maintenant. Mais jamais, jamais elle ne laisserai le bunker Delta et par extension, le secteur D (l'ancienne et regrettée Manhattan) tomber entre les mains de l'Activité. Et surtout, elle savait que Stark non plus ne laisserai jamais faire ça.

Stark n'aimait pas trop ce qui se passait. L'ennemi n'avait jamais ainsi déserté le champ de bataille et ça le dérangeait. Norton le contemplait de ses yeux constamment inquiets pour lui alors qu'il se débattait avec ses réflexions. Il aurait donné cher pour une salle de boxe ou un assaut, là, tout de suite.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Mais il l'avait son punching-ball ! Rogers était rentré et voulait lui parler ! Si ça c'était pas aimable de lui offrir un défouloir. Gentil Rogers. Il fit part de sa destination à Norton qui lui adressa un petit sourire amusé. Stark lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta les bureaux de l'armée pour ceux de la Navy où Norton lui avait dit pouvoir trouver Rogers.

Il pénétra dans les locaux emplis de bruits de ferraille et de senteur de produits chimiques hautement inflammables. Il fut un temps où il aurait passé des heures avec ces scientifiques à trifouiller les machines et les sérums. Mais ce temps était révolu. Il finit par localiser Rogers qui discutait _tranquillement, _putain de calmement avec Foster. Qui elle, lui souriait avec affabilité mais le regardait froidement. Douée, cette jeune femme, apprécia Stark.

Le génie s'avança vers les deux interlocuteurs et se planta près de Rogers, le regard fixe et les dents serrées. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme !

- Ah, Tony ! Je suis content de te voir, j'avais peur que tu m'évites.

Il y avait une concentration tellement élevée de mots à ne pas dire dans cette phrase que Foster pâlit dangereusement alors que Stark tressaillait, seul signe de sa colère admirablement contenue. Pour le moment.

- Fais-moi plaisir Rogers. Ne prononce plus mon prénom avec ta sale gueule de pourri.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Messieurs, pourriez-vous causer des esclandres plus loin ? Merci.

- Ouais, désolé Jane, dit Tony avait de faire signe à Rogers de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent les bureaux de la Navy pour atteindre la porte qui menait à ceux de l'Armée. Là, Stark fit un signe à Norton qui quitta son bureau et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cellules du bunker. Norton se rongeait les sangs. Il n'était jamais allé dans cette partie du bunker et n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds... le fauteuil... les roues. Bref.

Il tâcha de faire abstraction des hurlements qui s'échappaient des salles « d'obtention d'informations » attenantes et des gémissements de prisonniers. Stark leur fit signe de ne pas bouger et poussa la porte blindée de la première salle d'où s'échappait les cris. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant un grand bruit sourd puis un silence de nouveau et Stark en sortit, le visage ensanglanté, suivit de Romanoff.

Les mains de la rousse ainsi que ses avant-bras ruisselaient de sang. Elle venait sans doutes de frapper Stark. Mais le sang ne venait certainement pas de là. Elle leva les yeux et toisa Rogers d'un regard si glacial qu'il en frissonna de peur. Et d'incompréhension. Stark eut envie de cracher son dégoût pour cet homme. Cet homme qui ne savait rien. Et qui n'avait rien fait pour savoir.

- Tu voulais parler Rogers ?

- Oui, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe. Ici, partout dans le monde.

- Ce... _qui se passe_. Évidemment. Rien de plus simple, répondit Stark.

- Si on s'asseyait, hum ? Dit Romanoff.

- Là, par terre, s'étrangla Rogers.

- Mais oui ! Quoi, ce n'est pas assez confortable pour toi ?

Rogers ne répondit pas et obtempéra alors que tous trois s'assaillaient, sous les yeux curieux de Norton qui se demandait la raison de sa présence.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout.

- D'accord. Il était une fois deux dieux qui quittèrent New-York qui avait échappé de peu à une invasion extraterrestre. Le Soldat Charmant prit alors son fier destrier 125 centimètres-cubes et partit on ne sais où. C'est ainsi que tout à commencé...

* * *

Okay, pardon, les explications ne sont pas encore là. Mais le prochain chapitre y sera consacré, promis !

Bon, il est un peu plus long que les autres et j'essaye de varier les points de vue pour vous montrer l'étendue des dégâts. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour vos hypothèses ! Quelle est l'Activité à votre avis ? Et les ennemis ? Pourquoi ne vieillissent-ils pas ?

On se revoit bientôt !

**Stelpa :)**


	5. L'Activité

« L'Activité est le nom que nous donnons au phénomène qui touche le monde depuis quinze ans maintenant. Pour te replacer dans le contexte, dis-toi que nous avons vaincu Loki en avril 2012. Tu es parti à ce moment là. L'Activité a commencé en juin de la même année.

Chronologiquement, tout a commencé lors de l'arrivée de Thor et Loki à Asgard. Thor pensait qu'en amenant son frère dans leur patrie, il serait jugé. Mais il avait tort. Les asgardiens avaient bien d'autres projets en tête. Ils jugeaient que la Terre, Midgard pour eux, causait trop de soucis et amenait trop d'ennemis à s'intéresser aux Neuf Mondes. Comment une si petite planète pouvait-elle autant attirer les convoitises ? La décision avait apparemment été longue à prendre, tant les opposants étaient nombreux. Mais peu de gens désobéiraient à un ordre direct d'Odin.

Peut-être as-tu souvent entendu ici parler « d'ennemis ». C'est ainsi que nous nommons nos assaillants, parce qu'ils n'ont pas qu'un seul nom et qu'il fallait se mettre d'accord. Et c'est ce qu'ils sont. Nos ennemis.

Parce que le projet d'Odin était simple. Réduire la population active de la Terre en esclavage, à leur service. Et tuer tous les autres avant de détruire la planète. Ainsi, plus rien ne pourrait attirer de potentiels envahisseurs vers la Terre, puisqu'il n'y aurait plus de Terre.

À peine arrivés à Asgard, Thor et Loki ont été mis au courant des projets asgardiens. Loki fut gracié, le Conseil étant trop occupé pour le juger. Thor n'accepta pas cette décision, tu t'en doute. Il a parcouru les Neuf Mondes avec Loki, répandant la nouvelle des intentions d'Odin. Pendant ce temps-là, ils étaient pourchassés par la milice royale qui voyait en eux des traîtres à leur patrie et à leur sang. Tous deux ont réussi à rassembler toutes les personnes qui ne voulaient pas participer à ce massacre.

Loki et Thor les ont conduis en bordure du Palais où Heimdal, le gardien du Bifrost, les attendaient. Il leur a ouvert le portail et l'a maintenu ouvert le plus longtemps possible pour qu'ils puissent tous s'enfuit sur Terre. Il est mort en permettant aux autres de s'échapper, tué par la milice royale. Il est toutefois parvenu à bloquer le Bifrost suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Thor et Loki de venir nous avertir.

Ils sont venus dans ma Tour. Au début, je ne voulais pas les croire. Et surtout, la présence de Loki me révoltait. Cet assassin n'avait même pas été jugé. Mais ils avaient de bons arguments et je ne voyais pas quel intérêt ils auraient à mentir. Nous avons rependue la nouvelle, aidés des Avengers et du gouvernement. La défense s'est organisée dans de nombreux pays, mais une grande partie a décidé de coopérer avec les asgardiens lorsqu'ils arriveraient, persuadés qu'ils les épargneraient. Naïfs.

La première attaque eut lieu en novembre 2012. Seuls les éclaireurs sont venus, et à peine trois Bifrost furent ouverts. Un à New-York, facilité par celui créé par Loki. Un second à Londres et un troisième à Pékin. Beaucoup d'humains sont morts, pour seulement trois éclaireurs. Mais que faire contre des dieux ?

Et c'est à ce moment que la pire chose est arrivée. Avec l'aide de l'armée et de ses scientifiques, j'ai créé des micro-puces traceuses qui, une fois en contact avec leur cible, se désintégraient et projetaient un poison mortel. Nous en avons fait faire plusieurs milliers, ne sachant pas combien d'ennemis arriveraient. J'ai récupéré les cadavres des trois ennemis. Il y avait un Ase, la race de Thor et deux alfes, les habitants de Svartalfheim. J'ai adapté les puces pour que le poison soit le plus mortel pour chaque race.

Quand les premiers fantassins sont arrivés, j'ai fais envoyer les puces sur eux. Beaucoup sont morts, c'est vrai. Mais ils ont récupéré mes puces et les ont ramenées sur Asgard. Là, ils ont trouvé le moyen d'en produire une quantité phénoménale. Puis ils les ont changés. On ne sait toujours pas comment ils font, mais au contact d'un habitant des Neuf Mondes, quel qu'il soit (à part les terriens), la technologie déraille et leur obéit. Ils ont donc programmé les puces pour qu'elles cherchent et trouvent une certaine tranche d'humains.

Et les puces ont magnifiquement fait leur travail. Elles ont ciblé ce qui leur avait été ordonné. Et tu sais ce qu'ils leur ont demandé, les asgardiens ? De tuer toute personne d'un âge inférieur à vingt ans et supérieur à cinquante ans. Et c'est ce qu'elles ont fait. Ne trouves-tu pas bizarre qu'il n'y ait aucun enfant, aucune femme enceinte, aucun vieillard ici ? Que nous soyons si peu ? Que la population new-yorkaise tienne dans cinq bunkers ? C'est simple Rogers. L'humanité n'est plus. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre malheureux petits milliards d'habitants, dispersés dans le monde. Quatre milliards.

Après ce génocide, les asgardiens se sont retirés en nous laissant un ultimatum. On se rend et on devient leurs esclaves. Ou on meurt. De nombreux pays se sont rendus, terrassés par la perte de plus d'un tiers de leur population. Ils ont été téléportés sur Asgard et on ne les a plus jamais revus. Puis, nous ne savons pas comment non plus, les asgardiens ont réussi à limiter la puissance magique de la Terre. Ainsi, tous les dieux et autres habitants des Neuf Mondes qui s'étaient alliés à nous étaient bridés. Ils ne peuvent plus se téléporter et les sorts les plus puissants ne fonctionnent pas sans tuer leur utilisateur.

Ces alliés qui nous ont rejoints forment le GOW. Il y en a des unités dans chaque pays en résistance. Actuellement, il y a mille cinq cents représentants du GOW sur Terre. Nous en avons cinquante à New-York et plus largement, cinq cents aux USA. Il y en a trois cents autres en Europe et cent en Asie. La dernière centaine est dispersée dans le monde, là où il reste encore des résistants.

Au bunker Delta, nous avons quinze représentants du GOW. Il y a Thor et Loki, tu t'en doutes. Il y a également Pepper, pour une raison que tu n'as pas à connaître, ainsi que deux personnes que tu dois connaître de nom. Ororo Munroe et Kurt Wagner. Mais peut-être te diront-ils quelque-chose sous leur autre nom : Tornade et Diablo. Les X-men, ou du moins les membres qu'il reste, nous ont rejoint à la fin de l'année 2012, quand leurs pertes furent vraiment trop énormes.

Nous avons également dans nos rangs six jotuns, la race d'origine de Loki. Ajoutes à cela quatre alfes et un ase. Le GOW est un atout majeur dans notre lutte, tu peux t'en douter.

Les bunkers qui nous abritent ont été construits en février 2013. La population était encore sous le choc du génocide et plus rien n'était assez sûr pour nous protéger. Ces bâtiments sont construits en béton armé, renforcé par la glace éternelle des jotuns et recouverts d'une couche de sorts de protection. Ils sont au nombre de cinq à New-York.

Le bunker Alpha compte sept cents personnes. C'est le centre des décisions. Nous les appelons « ceux d'en haut » parce qu'ils dirigent, ou du moins tentent de diriger la résistance. Ils sont accessibles grâce aux portails derrière les bureaux de chaque section, que ce soit ceux l'armée, le GOW, la Navy ou encore la CIA, portails ouverts par les ases du GOW. Le bunker est situé à Forest Park, dans le Queens. Ceux d'en haut ne sont qu'une bande d'enculés plus préoccupés par leur cul que par notre sécurité. Tout le monde le sait mais il ne faut pas le dire trop fort.

Le bunker Bêta compte six cents personnes. C'est la recherche expérimentale, les ateliers, les laboratoires. Ils nous envoient les meilleures armes qu'ils parviennent à mettre au point et répartissent les autres dans le monde. Il est au Silver Lake Park, à Staten Island.

Le bunker Gamma est au Prospect Park, à Brooklyn. C'est le centre de la défense. Ils sont chargés de la surveillance du ciel et de l'intervention en cas d'attaque. Ce sont les forces qui contiennent l'invasion, pour le moment. Ils sont neuf cents, mais leur nombre diminue tous les jours à cause des attaques à répétition.

Notre bunker compte actuellement huit cent cinquante personnes. Nous sommes la soldatesque, la chair à canon. Ceux qu'on envoie en derniers recours pour finir de se faire égorger. Mais comme nous possédons les membres les plus puissants, nous sommes également chargés des attaques. Nous prenons l'initiative et nous tuons, toujours. Nous sommes aussi chargés d'aider les autres bunker en cas d'attaque.

Quand au bunker Epsilon, le plus grand, il est situé dans le Bronx, à Sound View Park. C'est en fait trois bunkers, collés les uns aux autres, qui comptent cinq mille personnes chacun. Ce sont les civils de New-York, ceux qui n'ont vraiment aucunes capacités pour le combats. Et c'est aussi là que nous envoyons nos blessés les plus graves pour qu'on les soignent.

Voilà notre situation Rogers. Elle n'est pas brillante, mais nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. Les Avengers, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, sont concentrés dans le bunker Delta. Romanoff ici présente s'occupe de la torture des prisonniers asgardiens que nous avons put capturer. Banner est dans les laboratoires de la Navy, en liaison permanente avec le bunker Bêta, aidé de Foster. Thor et Loki sont au GOW, avec Pepper. Barton est dans le coma, au bunker Epsilon. Je suis le commandant du bunker Delta Rogers, et même Fury est en dessous de moi. Alors j'ai vraiment du mal à accepter ta présence ici alors que tu as disparu pendant près de quinze ans et que tu a mené ta petite vie tranquille pendant que nous on crachait nos tripes dans la boue à défendre ce monde.

La technologie n'est pas fiable, je n'ai plus d'armures, mais je continue à me battre, tout comme Loki et Thor, affaiblis dans leurs pouvoirs, tout comme Banner, en partie aveugle. On se bat, Rogers, et on va gagner.

Comme tu as pu le constater, nous n'avons pas prit une ride. Un autre sort des asgardiens. Ils ont placée la Terre en stase. L'Univers continue de vieillir autours de nous, mais nous ne sommes pas concernés. Parce qu'ils espèrent au fond qu'on se rendra et qu'on sera toujours assez jeunes et vaillants pour leur servir d'esclaves. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, Rogers, tu entends ? Jamais. On crèvera si il le faut. Mais on prouvera que la Terre sait se battre. Et là, effectivement, les envahisseurs qui viennent des quatre coins de l'Univers ne voudront plus nous attaquer.

Parce qu'on leur fera bien trop peur, nous, pauvres petits humains fragiles, qui auront repoussé l'invasion des Neuf Mondes réunis. »

* * *

Voilà pour les explications ! J'espère avoir été claire et ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé. J'ai vraiment voulu faire passer ça pour ce que pourrais dire Stark dans mon histoire mais caser ça en un dialogue était vraiment trop pour moi. Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment le jeu des questions-réponses.

Bon, maintenant que tout est expliqué, c'est éclairci pour vous ? Précisez si vous ne comprenez pas un truc, je me débrouillerais pour intégrer l'explication dans les chapitres qui viennent.

La review est à l'auteure ce que la sardine est à l'huile, alors n'hésitez pas ! (le premier qui se moque de ma phrase, je le bouffe).

Stelpa.


	6. Le piège

/!\ WARNING /!\ /!\ WARNING /!\ /!\ WARNING /!\ /!\ WARNING /!\ /!\ WARNING /!\ /!\ WARNING /!\ /!\ WARNING /!\ /!\ WARNING /!\ /!\ WARNING /!\

Présence de relation sexuelle non consentie de ce chapitre ! Si vous voulez la sauter, ne lisez pas après les deux points alignés que vous verrez plus bas, comme ça :

..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Stark se fut tut, Rogers resta quelques instants interloqué. Non. Pas interloqué. On est pas juste interloqué après ça. Stark eut un rictus en pensant que ce que lui avait eu quinze ans pour accepter, Rogers allait devoir le faire en quelques minutes. Comme quoi il y avait peut-être une justice dans ce monde.

Stark et Romanoff se relevèrent puis sortirent de la salle, suivis de Norton et de Rogers. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans les bureaux de la Navy où ils retrouvèrent Banner -qui avait quitté le chevet de Barton après Romanoff et était rentré du bunker Epsilon- avec Foster. Là, Stark décida d'octroyer une demi-heure à Romanoff qui lui accorda un sourire reconnaissant. Torturer n'était pas un cadeau que lui avait fait Stark. C'était sans doute elle qui avait le bouleau le plus épuisant.

Le génie envoya Rogers dans les bureaux du SHIELD pour qu'il voit avec Fury où on pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Puis il emmena Romanoff et Norton à son bureau, dans les locaux de l'Armée.

Il trouvait toujours assez paradoxal d'être dans les bureaux de l'armée alors qu'il l'avait combattue pendant des années. Mais c'était la guerre après tout, alors ce genre de chose ne comptait plus beaucoup.

Une fois assis, Stark sortit sa flasque d'alcool et la fit tourner à ses amis. Tous trois burent une longue gorgée puis le génie rangea la bouteille. Les trois amis se rencognèrent dans leur fauteuil. Ils avaient enfin un moment pour souffler, ce qui était assez rare. Et ensemble, de surcroît.

Alors qu'ils se relaxaient doucement, laissant retomber la pression constante que la situation faisait peser sur leurs épaules, la porte du local s'ouvrit avec force. Immédiatement, Stark tourna la tête vers les arrivants. C'était Loki et Potts, essoufflés, de nombreux pansements sur le visage et les avant-bras -la seule chose que l'on voyait dépasser de leurs couches de vêtements-.

En une seconde, Stark était sur ses pieds et se dirigeait vers la jeune femme qui allait également dans sa direction. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, Stark la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec force. Potts lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir.

Bien qu'ayant rompu toute relation lors du début de l'Activité, tous deux avaient gardé des liens très forts, une sorte de fraternité virile, de celle qui unissait Thor et Loki par exemple. De plus, Stark n'arrivait pas à se pardonner de n'avoir pu guérir Potts, pas plus que d'avoir aggravé Extremis, la rendant dangereuse même pour elle-même. Le fait que cela puisse lui sauver la vie n'entrait pas l'équation de remords de Stark.

Potts finit par se détacher de l'étreinte de son ami et lui adressa un doux sourire. Stark passa une main lasse dans les courts cheveux roux de la jeune femme, son regard s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure de son geste. Cette foutue guerre aurait donc tout prit, jusqu'aux magnifiques cheveux de son amie. Ces cheveux qu'il avait passé des heures à peigner doucement lorsque tous deux prévoyaient encore enfants et chien. Qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui ? Tous deux auraient dû subir la perte de leur progéniture. Ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Loki s'avança à son tour et Stark lui donna une franche poignée de main. Pour le féliciter, le remercier et en un sens, pour lui signifier que le fait qu'il revienne en vie avait une signification pour lui. Romanoff et Norton s'étaient approché également et Potts vint embrasser les deux joues de Romanoff puis serra la main de Norton. Loki la suivit et donna une poignée de main aux deux.

Ils étaient l'élite. Ceux qui évitaient à New York de tomber dans une déchéance encore plus grande que celle qui l'étreignait déjà. Et ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours pour que des types comme Rogers, au bunker Alpha, puissent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

Finalement, les deux coéquipiers de l'unité C vinrent s'asseoir avec Norton, Stark et Romanoff et la discussion s'engagea rapidement.

- Comment s'est passée votre dernière mission ? s'enquit Stark.

- Plutôt bien si on exclut le nombre de morts. Les ennemis se sont fait remarquer par leur absence, répondit Potts.

- Vous aussi ? Je suis aussi intervenu et y'avait franchement personne... ça craint pour ceux qui se les ont tapés.

- Assez, oui. Sinon, paraît que Rogers serait revenu ? demanda Loki avec une pointe de mépris.

- Rah putain ouais, j'avais faillit oublier.

- Tu lui as tout expliqué ?

- Ouais. L'as pas paru avoir plus de remords que ça. J'vais essayer de l'éjecter à l'Alpha. Pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes.

- Tu m'étonnes. Ça va ton réacteur depuis que je suis intervenu ?

- Ouais. Je supporte. Faudra voir quand même si t'as pas un cachet miracle pour la douleur. Ça crame cette merde.

- Je verrais ça au bureau. Des ordres avant qu'on s'en aille ?

- Ouais. Buvez un coup. Et rejoignez-moi dans dix minutes aux escaliers.

Loki eut un sourire en coin, but une gorgée dans la flasque avant de la passer à Potts qui s'en servit une rasade également. Puis tous deux se levèrent de leur siège et partirent vers les bureaux du GOW pour faire leur rapport. Pour simplifier et comme il avait horreur de la paperasse, les rapports étaient audio. Il fallait être le plus concis et neutre possible, comme la technologie n'était jamais vraiment fiable et pouvait à tout moment tomber dans les oreilles des ennemis.

Pendant ce temps, Romanoff retourna à ses interrogatoires après une bise à Stark et une à Norton. Puis Stark donna ses instructions à Norton et les informations sur l'intervention qui débuterait dans huit minutes maintenant. Juste le temps de s'armer correctement et de passer rassembler ceux dont il aurait besoin. Ça n'allait pas être de la gnognotte. Il allait s'agir de trouver le coin où les ennemis avaient décidé de faire la fête. Et de les en dégager.

Stark quitta les bureaux de l'armée après un dernier ordre à Norton et une accolade. Il partit pour l'infirmerie en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils soient revenus. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant l'affairement qui agitait l'infirmerie. C'était toujours ça quand ils rentraient. Incapables de pas se foutre en l'air, même pour aller aux toilettes. Des brutes maladroites, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

- Hé ! s'écria Stark pour s'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stark ? répondit une voix éraillée, derrière un rideau.

Stark sourit. Ils étaient tous là, tant mieux. Il fit signe au troupeau de soignants de se pousser. De toute manière, c'était des mutants, ils guérissaient plus vite. Et là il avait besoin d'eux.

- Munroe, Howlett, Wagner, au rapport ! On repart dans six minutes. Arrêtez de vous foutre à poil, vous baiserez plus tard. Et bougez votre gras bordel.

- Vas te faire, Stark, répliqua la seule femme de l'équipe.

- Si c'est avec toi, ça me vas, chérie.

Une chaussure de sécurité vola et Stark se poussa pour l'éviter. Il la renvoya à sa propriétaire qui la saisit au vol. En trois minutes, tout le monde avait renfilé gilets pare-balles et coutelas et les mitraillettes prolongeaient les poings.

Stark quitta l'infirmerie, suivit du trio. Ils traversèrent la zone d'élaboration et se retrouvèrent aux escaliers où Romanoff attendait déjà. Quelques secondes plus tard, Loki et Potts étaient là, accompagnés de Thor. Stark fronça les sourcils. Il manquait encore quelqu'un. Au moment où il le pensa, le dernier membre arriva. Il s'agissait de Sarah Williams, la coéquipière de Howlett.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et les traits durs et Stark se rappela qu'elle avait perdu son mari dans la matinée. Il lui tapota l'épaule puis constata que tout le monde était paré et donna l'ordre de la sortie. L'escadron gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et sortirent par la porte pour rejoindre l'un des blindés qui les attendaient dehors. Williams prit le volant (elle était leur meilleure conductrice) et ils partirent en direction de la frontière entre le secteur D -le leur- et le secteur C.

Stark était convaincu que l'ennemi devait mener une attaque ciblée contre le bunker Epsilon. Une si grande chance d'avoir toute la population civile de New-York d'un coup, tout en occupant les autres bunkers ailleurs, c'était trop bien calculé. Ça puait la taupe tout ça.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la frontière. Stark arrêta de respirer. Tout commençait maintenant. L'escadron sauta du véhicule où seuls Howlett et Williams restèrent. La jeune veuve parti garer le véhicule à l'abri, couverte par l'œil avisé de son coéquipier. Pendant ce temps, Stark dispersait ses troupes, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand l'élite du bunker Delta était réunie -comme aujourd'hui-.

Un génie, deux dieux, trois mutants, deux femmes quasi-indestructibles et une dernière qui était la meilleure sniper de toute l'armée restante. L'équipe Delta. La meilleure équipe de tous les États-Unis, et certainement du monde. Et ce n'était même pas de la prétention, ce qui était sans doute le pire.

Il mit Potts avec Thor et Romanoff, Howlett avec Williams, Munroe et Wagner ensemble, puis Loki avec lui. Il savait très bien les capacités de chacun et c'était les équipes d'intervention qui fonctionnaient le mieux dans ce genre précis de situation. Il les dispersa et chaque équipe couvrit une partie de la zone. Le soir était tombé depuis quelques minutes et la nuit gagnait ses droits sur la ville et les ruines de ce qui fut le Bronx.

Stark voyait la cime des arbres de Sound View Park au bout de l'avenue créée par l'effondrement du quartier. Il prit une ruelle vers la droite, suivit de Loki. Avec un peu de chance, ils débusqueraient des ennemis avant d'atteindre le bunker Epsilon.

Le génie sentait que quelque-chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre sur la main sur ce qui le dérangeait. Il se contenta donc d'avancer en couvrant le maximum de terrain de la ruelle plongée dans le noir où il se trouvait. Il aurait été incapable de savoir même où était Loki tant il faisait sombre.

Soudain, il sut ce qui n'allait pas. Tous les ennemis avaient déserté la ville, certes. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être au bunker Epsilon. Parce qu'alors, ils devraient être plusieurs milliers. Et qu'aucune fumée ni aucun bruit de s'élevait de Sound View Park. C'était un piège ! Un piège pour attirer l'équipe Delta ici et se débarrasser plus facilement d'eux, bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être con.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa pensée. Un coup vint le faucher au niveau des côtes tandis qu'un bras s'étendait en travers de son visage pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre son. Il sentit une main venir détacher les velcros de son gilet. Puis sa mitraillette vola au loin, vite suivie de ses autres armes, de sa ceinture et de son gilet. Sa veste tomba également et il se retrouva en marcel. Il frémit de peur. Il ne contrôlait absolument rien. Il était désarmé et sentait le pouce de son agresseur s'enfoncer dans un des points névralgiques de sa nuque, le paralysant complètement.

..

Les pupilles de Stark se dilatèrent alors que l'appréhension le gagnait. Il avait reconnu l'odeur et la présence de Loki en la personne de son agresseur. Il savait ce qui s'était passé. Les ennemis étaient des maîtres de magie après tout. Ils avaient dû envoûter Loki qui était plus réceptif que n'importe qui à la magie. Et maintenant il leur obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

La main de Loki se promena sur son torse, frôlant dangereusement le réacteur, ce qui fit gémir de peur Stark. Loki avait littéralement sa vie entre les mains. Mais il -ou plutôt les ennemis- en avait décidé autrement. Loki descendit sa main sur le pantalon de Stark et ouvrit violemment la braguette. Il sut immédiatement ce qui l'attendait. Et le pouce sur sa nuque l'empêchait toujours de bouger.

Son pantalon dégoulina sur ses hanches sous la pression des doigts de Loki, vite suivit de son boxer. Il entendit vaguement le son d'une braguette mais il était déjà dans un état second, se préparant pour la suite. Loki se saisit de ses deux bras et les croisa dans son dos, lui déboîtant l'épaule au passage, ce qui fit hurler Stark. Un atemi aux côtes le fit se plier en deux et lui coupa le souffle.

Une main brutale lui écarta les jambes et il cru mourir de douleur quand Loki s'enfonça en lui sans aucune préparation. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes contre sa volonté alors que le dieu se mouvait en lui de plus en plus rapidement. Les reins en feu, mordant sans retenue dans sa lèvre qui saignait abondamment, Stark sanglota doucement. Un geignement de douleur et de honte s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Loki gémissait de plaisir et à travers lui, l'ennemi qui avait prit possession de lui.

Le dieu fut agité d'un soubresaut et il se déversa en Stark qui pleura de plus belle. Puis il se retira violemment et laissa Stark s'écrouler à terre. Le sang et la semence de Loki s'écoulait entre les jambes du brun qui remit son boxer et son pantalon en tremblant. Il lui fallait faire vite. Loki reprendrait bientôt le contrôle de ses actes et Stark refusait catégoriquement qu'il le voit dans cet état. Pour sa propre fierté et parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un coéquipier rongé par le remord.

Il remit précipitamment sa veste et son gilet pare-balles, se saisit de sa mitraillette et se redressa, les jambes tremblantes. Il avait si mal que la simple idée de marcher le terrifiait déjà. À quoi servait le courage du soldat dans ces cas-là ? Il n'était même pas un soldat de toute manière. Juste un mec paumé qui venait de se faire violer.

Loki sembla enfin reprendre conscience. Il eut un vertige et dû se retenir à un mur. Il lança un regard terrorisé à Tony.

- J'ai été possédé, hein ?

- Ouais, juste quelques secondes. Je t'ai frappé pour que tu te réveille et ça a marché apparemment.

- Tant mieux. On continue ?

- Je pense pas. Regardes. Ni fumée, ni cri. Y'a pas d'attaque. C'est juste une putain de diversion.

- Merde, t'as raison. On prévient les autres et on y retourne.

Stark activa son oreillette et appela la troupe pour retourner au blindé où devait les attendre Williams. Loki voulut lui tapoter le bras, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire après une opération réussie. Mais Stark eut un mouvement de recul involontaire qui fit hausser un sourcil à Loki, avant qu'il ne s'en désintéresse.

Dans les bureaux de l'armée, un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant restait à fixer le mur, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes, la bouche ouverte et le visage crispé par la tristesse et l'horreur. La radio à la ceinture de Stark n'avait pas été éteinte.

* * *

Ouais, je sais que ça craint. Mais je vous avait prévenu au premier chapitre hein ! Et puis d'abord c'est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire. Et pour les puristes qui ne veulent pas d'IronFrost dans cette histoire, je vous signale qu'un viol n'est pas non plus un super bon plan drague. Alors calmez vos ardeurs, je ne suis même pas encore sûre de faire des couples dans cette histoire.

Sinon, les fans de MARVEL, vous avez reconnu qui sont Munroe, Howlett et Wagner ? Hein ?

Bref ! J'attends vos avis avec la plus grande impatience, c'est mon premier "semblant de lemon". Et désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais il est grand ce chap ! Je suis pardonnée :D ?

Bisous,

**Stelpa.**


	7. Réussir à dormir

**Réponse à KotonTij :**

Alors déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, mais ça, c'est hors-sujet. Donc, merci de ta review :D En fait, c'est pas tant une question de dignité (bon, si, un peu c'est vrai). Il y a aussi que si il le dit, comment sera-t-il perçu en temps que chef du bunker Delta ? Après, je ne considère pas ça comme un lemon dans le sens où c'était, premièrement, un viol, et deuxièmement, rapidement bouclé. Mais c'est une question de point de vue. Je suis vraiment contente de réussir à te faire aimer mon histoire comme ça, c'est le but ! Et ta question est très juste. Imagines-toi juste que ça fait quinze ans que c'est la guerre... Mais les souffrances et autres joyeusetés seront décrites dans les prochains chapitres, donc tu en saura un peu plus. Merci à toi !

**Réponse à Eith :**

Mon dieu, trop de compliments ! Je vais m'étouffer dans mon ego si tu continue. Je ne mérites pas tout ça voyons ! Je suis heureuse que tu ai si bien compris les sentiments que je voulait insuffler à mes personnages, j'apprécie beaucoup. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé à Tony est cruel, mais cela contribue à construire mon personnage et c'est essentiel pour la suite.

Pour les couples, rien n'est fixé. Je verrais comment tout ça évolue (on ne dirais pas, mais les auteurs n'ont aucun contrôle sur leurs personnages. Ils décident totalement de ce qu'ils veulent faire et que le scénario aille se faire foutre. C'est épuisant). Et si c'était la question, oui, Loki l'apprendra. Mais je ne te dirais pas quand :D !

Merci encore !

* * *

Ils rentrèrent rapidement après ça. Les duos retrouvèrent Williams près du blindé et la jeune femme les conduisit jusqu'au bunker Delta. Pendant toute la durée du voyage, Stark n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, regardant fixement dehors et évitant avec précaution le contact avec les autres. Loki trouvait ça étrange. Le connaissant, Stark aurait plutôt été du genre à exposer ses théories sur la présence des ennemis ou en l'occurrence, leur absence. Mais là, rien. Pas un mot. Ajouté à son geste de recul de tout à l'heure, qu'il n'avait pas oublié malgré les apparences, Loki commençait à trouver ça très bizarre.

Ils descendirent au pas de course du blindé et partirent vers la porte de métal du bunker qui s'ouvrit à la seconde où ils l'atteignirent. Immédiatement, Stark se dirigea vers les locaux de l'armée sans adresser un mot à personne, encore moins un ordre. Loki fronça les sourcils. Là, ça devenait carrément inquiétant.

Il décida de suivre Stark de loin, puisqu'il devait passer par les bureaux de l'armée pour se rendre dans ceux du GOW de toute manière. Il vit de son œil scrutateur Stark se diriger en vacillant vers son bureau où l'attendait Norton qui paraissait avoir les larmes aux yeux. S'en suivit une discussion assez houleuse bien qu'à voix basse qui s'acheva par le départ de Stark et une crise de larme de Norton.

Lorsque Stark passa près de lui pour quitter les bureaux, Loki le vit parfaitement se tendre et tenter de faire un détour avant de constater qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contourner Loki. Il passa alors près de lui, crispé, une grimace de peur imperceptible sur le visage. Et quand Loki tendit la main pour lui frôler le bras, Stark sursauta violemment avant d'accélérer le pas et de le dépasser.

Loki se retourna pour le regarder et son visage se crispa d'incompréhension. Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Stark. Ou avec Norton si l'autre s'obstinait à l'éviter comme il semblait s'échiner à le faire depuis... merde. La mission. Putain de bordel de merde !

Le dieu jura violemment, ce qui fit sursauter la militaire près de lui. C'était depuis cette putain de mission et la possession ! Il n'avait pas dû être contrôlé quelques secondes, mais bien plus. Et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait déjà entendu les pires choses sur la possession. Un frère avait assassinée sa sœur de sang froid, un commandant avait fait sauter le blindé contenant toute son unité. Et ils se réveillaient ensuite et ne pouvaient que contempler les dommages qu'ils avaient causé.

Mais lui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait. Non. En fait, il avait plusieurs idées. Mais il n'avait tellement pas envie d'y penser qu'il préférait se mentir en se disant qu'il ne s'était rien passer. Et bordel, Stark finirait par venir lui en parler. Ou il craquerait et irait demander à Norton. Il savait toujours tout sur Stark ce gamin.

Le dieu finit de traverser les locaux de l'armée pour se retrouver dans ceux du GOW où l'attendait une Pepper aux sourcils froncés. Elle avait dû croiser Stark depuis la mission. Ou alors c'était juste le retard de Loki qui était suspect. Il préféra ne pas y faire attention et enregistra son rapport.

_**.o.o**__**.o.**_

Après avoir quitté les bureaux de l'armée, Stark se dirigea presque en courant vers les douches de l'infirmerie. Peu importe qu'il n'ait plus rien à boire, il devait juste se laver. Il sentait encore le sperme et le sang coller à son boxer et il avait envie de vomir.

Il pénétra l'infirmerie tel un ouragan et se précipita dans une douche sous laquelle il se laissa glisser. Il s'assit à même le sol et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi bordel ? Cette guerre, ces morts, et maintenant ça ! Il allait craquer. Vraiment. Trop de pression, trop peu de solutions. Il mourrait avant la fin de la guerre. C'était comme un point fixe, son projet d'avenir qu'il traînait depuis quinze ans maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Mais là, ça allait sérieusement augmenter ses chances de clamser avant l'heure.

Et Norton qui avait tout entendu, Norton qui savait, Norton qui voulait tout raconter à Loki. Et à quoi bon ? Le dieu n'y était pour rien et ça ne servirait qu'à pourrir leurs relations et à mettre Stark dans l'embarras. Bordel, mais quelle merde !

L'eau cessa rapidement de couleur au dessus de lui et il se sécha sommairement avant d'enfiler une serviette qu'il noua autours de sa taille. Il jeta ses vêtements en boule dans un coin des vestiaires (ils seraient lavés plus tard, quand quelqu'un trouverait le temps de le faire) et en saisit d'autres dans son casier. Il se rhabilla rapidement et se dirigea vers les locaux. Il avait des ennemis introuvables à trouver. Et un dieu à éviter.

La soirée était rapidement arrivée. Stark instaura les tours de garde et partit se coucher. Dans le bunker Delta, les couchages avaient été installés dans la zone d'enfermement des prisonniers. Les soldats se couchaient dans les cellules libérées par les prisonniers qui avaient été... et bien, mis hors d'état de nuire par Romanoff. Alors question d'hygiène, ça laissait assez à désirer.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, Stark n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Il s'allongea sur la couchette en gémissant de douleur, la brûlure pulsant dans son bas-ventre. Il se tourna plusieurs fois, sans savoir quoi faire pour que la douleur s'atténue. La douleur ne s'atténua pas, ça non. Et les souvenirs de cet affreux cauchemar le harcelaient toujours. Il revoyait encore et encore la main s'approcher de son visage et la souffrance le casser en deux.

Il ne dormirait pas ce soir, il en était sûr. Il se releva donc et abandonna sa couchette. Quelqu'un serait heureux de l'avoir à sa place. Il quitta rapidement la zone et se dirigea vers les bureaux du GOW. Actuellement, il avait juste besoin... de quelque chose qui lui occupe l'esprit, n'importe quoi. Alors pourquoi pas une longue et biscornue discussion avec Potts ?

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte des locaux du GOW, il s'étonna d'abord du peu d'effectif qui était resté. Puis il se rappeler que Munroe, Howlett et Wagner étaient partis se coucher, ainsi que Loki, et que Thor était en mission avec son unité. Ce qui faisait qu'effectivement, les effectifs du GOW étaient particulièrement réduits ce soir. Stark s'approcha donc du bureau de Potts sans masquer énormément ses émotions, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Potts devait avoir conservé son radar à émotion qui datait de leur parce qu'elle commença à avoir ce regard je-sais-que-tu-vas-pas-bien alors qu'il n'était pas à vingt pas d'elle. Elle le regarda s'asseoir près d'elle sans un mot et attendit qu'il se mette à parler. Mais Stark ne dit rien, parce que c'était de soutient dont il avait besoin. Ce que Potts lisait apparemment sur son visage, puisqu'elle commença à monologuer sur l'endroit où pourraient se trouver les ennemis.

Stark eut un doux sourire au son inégalable de la voix de Potts qui lui emplissait l'esprit pour lui permettre de ne plus penser à rien. Parce que s'il se mettait actuellement à penser, ça finirait en suicide. Ou en génocide, il ne savait pas encore. Mais y'aurait du sans sur les murs, ça c'était certain.

_**.o.o**__**.o.**_

Contrairement à ce que Stark pensait, Loki n'était pas parti se coucher. Il était allé dans les locaux de l'armée. Il s'était largement surestimé, il ne pourrait pas attendre qu'on lui en parle, il voulait savoir tout de suite. Alors Norton allait passer à la casserole.

Il s'était assit dans le fauteuil près du soldat et avait fait son regard. Vous savez, ce regard qui dit de ne pas bouger et de raconter, si on veut pouvoir parler plus tard. Ou juste respirer en fait.

Et maintenant, un Norton en larme allait lui raconter ce qui s'était passer. Et aux premiers mots, Loki sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû vouloir savoir.

* * *

Oui, j'ai beaucoup de retard (même si, considérant que je n'avais pas donné de date, ce n'est théoriquement pas un retard). Mais j'avoue qu'écrire après avoir lâché une bombe comme celle du précédent chapitre, ce n'est pas simple. Ce chapitre n'est sans doute pas à la hauteur, mais le suivant va tout déchirer !

J'aimerais vous demander si vous avez des préférences de couples. Si je vois qu'un ou plusieurs couples remportent une majorité absolue, j'écrirais dessus. Je n'ai personnellement aucune préférence même si certains couples secondaires sont partiellement établis. je vous demande surtout pour les Avengers présents dans l'histoire, pas pour les X-men ni les O.C. Donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ça dans une review !

On se retrouve le plus vite possible je l'espère avec la suite qui va juste... déchirer-sa-mère-de-dieu.

Bizzzous (avec un Z comme Ze-vous-aimes)

**Stelpa.**


End file.
